


Winter Break

by Hayeali



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayeali/pseuds/Hayeali
Summary: Winter Break is here and Craig is less than enthusiastic to go back home for a week. However, thanks to Clyde, Craig is expected to bring a boyfriend with him just two days before he leaves. Quick thinking leads to Craig taking Tweek, his roommate and friend that he’s been pining over, which can only lead to awkward scenarios on the way
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Jimmy Valmer/Bebe Stevens, Karen McCormick/Tricia Tucker, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. 2 days before

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing a fan fic and it was originally a joke so I’m posting this to see if I should keep writing it.

Craig always hated winter. The lights and caroling were striking reminders of the holidays and traditions which Craig had fallen out of years ago. The cold also reminded him of his family who were left in South Park, Colorado. He never was attached to his past there except for the few close friends and occasionally his snarky sister Tricia. Craig ultimately opted to getting away through a college far enough away but close enough to still go back just in case.   
He never expected to get much from a somewhat small college in Denver but he would of course get more than he bargained for in the form of his roommate. Tweek Tweak had been an odd case from day one but it wasn’t much more than what he had experienced in South Park. Tweek was essentially a blonde coffee addict with an extreme level of anxiety and a killer left hook that he apparently developed in the third grade when he learned how to box.

Craig didn’t think much of Tweek at first, getting slightly annoyed by his sudden outbursts and how their room would begin to reek of bitter coffee within the first week. However, after their first year, Craig began to find more things about Tweek that were more or less endearing. The boy knew just about everything about coffee from his time working in his parents coffee shop. Tweek could go on and on about techniques and different roasts with wide eyes and for some odd reason that made Craig’s heart flutter. He also remembers how Tweek gets when he’s frustrated. On some occasions Tweek would become an adorable mess of stuttering and wild hand motioning but on others Tweek would get this tone in his voice and this look in his eyes that made Craig weak in the knees. Needless to say, Craig was head over heels for his roommate.

Of course the fact that Tweek was probably not into him bothers Craig but it especially added to his dislike for winter. Craig was used to being the black sheep in most things including with his friends but the holidays had a fun way of reminding him. Last Christmas Craig was reminded of his less than thrilling love life. Clyde finally found the courage to ask Token out in senior year and they’ve been doing well ever since. Jimmy had opted for being single for a while until he and Bebe had spent time over a summer together and decided to go out. They seemed like an odd pair but somehow worked well together. Then that left Craig, the only other person in their gang. He was currently single and had been settling for on and off relationships for a while now which left his father with the last laugh ever since he stated Craig claiming to be gay was simply incorrect. 

Craig wasn’t ready to head home and recount all these things he hates about winter for another year. To be honest he had all he needed right here. He had a somewhat cramped dorm room that he shares with his unkempt roommate that reeks of coffee, is littered with papers and is covered wall to wall with his NASA and red racer posters. And you know what? That was enough for Craig. 

However here he was, packing a few things to take with him for the week that he’d spend most likely on a cot. Tweek had just gotten back from his last shift of the day and been rambling about annoying customers as he gulped down his black coffee in between sentences. Craig was half listening but mostly just sorting through his hoodies to decide which to take until tweek got louder.

“Craig are you even listening? I- ack! was talking about that one girl who I swear lives to make my job a living hell. We explicitly stated that extra pumps of caramel will cost her and she thinks it’s unfair” Tweek babbled as Craig recalled the cheapskate that Tweek was referring to. 

“Oh is that Maddie girl bothering you again? I swear you deserve a raise for what you deal with there” Craig insisted. “And to answer your question, I was kind of zoning out. It’s not you I’m just not eager to see my dad again. He’s gonna hassle me about my grades and how they can always be better or because I don’t call or visit as often. At this point I think I’d rather he just ‘oh’ me”.

Tweek chuckled at the claim and tugged on his shirt “I can understand that. I’m not eager to just spend my break working. My parents told me yesterday that they’re going on some vacation that- gah doesn’t include me”.

Craig felt bad for Tweek. Ever since he learned about the Tweak’s and their lackluster parenting style he always tried in his own kind of way to be nice or at least nicer than how he usually is. 

“Well don’t get too busy with all those extra shifts. I’ll likely call you when I need a break from my dad. Besides didn’t you say Dr. Norris said you shouldn’t work so hard lately. Isn’t it only increasing your anxiety?” 

“Well yeah but-“ Tweek started before Craig’s phone began to buzz on top of his bed. Craig quickly answered with an unfazed “yeah?” to only be drowned out by what sounded like Jimmy laughing. When he looked at the caller ID he became more confused to receive a call from Tricia

“Hey so I’ve got bad news and worse news. Which do you want first?” She rattled off quickly like she had rehearsed this. 

“Tricia what the hell are you talking about?” Craig asked, still not following her at all. 

“Ok so I guess I’ll start with the bad news. Remember how I started dating Karen McCormick this last year?” She reminded.

“Yeah I remember”.

“Well dad just found out about it and is furious cause mom invited her over for Christmas. So now he’ll no doubt be in some mood once you get back”. 

Craig just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance cause of this. He finally raised his head up to follow up with “I can’t imagine what the worse news can be then”.

“ So while dad was losing it over mom inviting Karen, Clyde was there cause you know how much he likes moms cooking. Anyways I think he felt bad and tried the distract dad and defuse the situation and likely said the first thing that came to his head” Tricia continued, only sounding more annoyed with each word.

“So Clyde just said something dumb? So what? Dad knows he’s not the brightest and will speak before he thinks” Craig countered.

Craig could hear an offended “hey!” in the background, kinda hinting to Craig that his friends were likely in the room, all home before he was and likely hanging out with Tricia. He then heard the laughter from Jimmy pick up right before Tricia said “Oh but he will believe Clyde if he shouts something dumb like ‘Craig has a boyfriend!’ to get his attention. 

Craig felt the color in his face disappear as he swore he’d kill Clyde once he got home. He gripped the phone tighter and got noticeably louder, causing Tweek to visibly jump as Craig responded.

“Why the fuck would he say that?! It’s first of all not true since I broke up with Michael a few weeks ago and second it’s something my dad will think I made up. I’ll just get home and be told once again that I’m just lying to myself and should knock it off. It’s not like I can make up with Michael in time” Craig argued.

Craig just groaned and finished his call with a “Kick Clyde’s ass for me” and the usual middle finger to his phone before setting it on his desk before collapsing onto his bed. Tweek looked over inquisitively with wide eyes that resembled an owls. He was thinking between asking or just letting Craig be until Craig chimed in.

“My friend Clyde told my dad that I have a boyfriend. He’s now expecting someone to be with me when I get there Monday afternoon but I clearly don’t have a boyfriend” Craig explained as his eyes were locked onto the glow in the dark stars he put up on his half of the ceiling. They weren’t as bright as they were when tweek bought them for Craig at the beginning of the year but he refuses to throw them away. 

Tweek looked stunned at the news. He already could hear the anger dripping off each word Craig was saying but also knew Craig must be nervous. He never told Craig but a tell he has for when he’s nervous is that he fiddles with the little yellow puffs on the ends of his chullo hat. Similarly, he reaches to tug on them when he’s rarely embarrassed.

“That sounds like a lot to- ack! deal with. So what are you gonna do? It sounds like you don’t want to ask Michael to go”.

Tweek was right about that. Craig would only have tomorrow to convince Michael to drive with him to South Park the next morning and there was no chance of that happening. Craig and Michael rarely got along and only stayed together out of convenience so there’s no way they’ll not fight while they’re there. Craig only scowled at the image of Thomas Tucker grinning with an “I told you so” demeanor as he sees Craig’s so called boyfriend treat him like shit.

“I guess I’ll have to go alone. It won’t be fun but I have no other options. It’s not like any of my friends can pose as my boyfriend, they’re all busy and taken. My parents would know it’s a lie” Craig said, now looking at Tweek as he laid on his side. 

Tweek had hummed in agreement as he sat cross legged on his bed until he visibly jumped at a sudden realization. He suddenly scurried around the room lifting piles of scattered papers, coffee cups and other junk to find his cracked phone in his bag. He held it close to him as he typed quickly with his pale fingers. His fingers shone from an assortment of colorful bandaids mostly placed for coffee burns and paper cuts. A little ping signifies a response and he smiled giddily as he walked up to Craig.

“I found a way that we can- ngh! fix this!” Tweek said as he showed Craig a text conversation between Tweek and a girl named Alana. Didn’t Tweek say that was his coworker? The one with dark curly hair and wears sleeves of rubber bracelets? Either way apparently Tweek had requested that she take care of his shifts during that week that Craig would be gone. She seemed eager to get the extra cash for the overtime work but Craig was still confused. 

“So you’re taking a break like your therapist asked? I mean that’s good and probably what you need but I don’t get how that helps me” Craig deadpanned.

Tweek rolled his eyes at the obvious solution flying over Craig’s head “I’m taking the week off so I can go with you” Tweek explained.

Craig felt his face heat up at the insinuation that Tweek provided. He quickly turned away in embarrassment and reached up for his hat before stuttering out a “Y-you want to pretend to be my boyfriend?”. Craig knew all too well that Tweek was a good actor and would likely be the only and best answer for this but he didn’t think he’d be able to pull this off with Tweek, the guy he’s sort of obsessed over for a year now, without tripping up or just getting too flustered. 

Tweek chimed in which took Craig by surprise “Well no offense but- gah! I think I’m your best bet on such short notice. Besides I can finally meet your friends and Tricia. And your mom! I need to meet the- ack! Legend that is Laura Tucker”. 

Craig tried to not smile at how enthusiastic Tweek was to meet everyone. He couldn’t help but grin even wider at how Tweek’s pale face gained a rosy complexion when he was excited and emphasized his freckles even more than usual.

“So what do you think? Will you fake date me, Craig Tucker?” Tweek giggles out looking kinda overwhelmed by what he said. 

Craig brings himself to speed and decides this is his only option and not a bad one at that. At least he’ll get to be around Tweek for the holidays. Besides, what could go wrong?

“Deal” Craig confirmed as he and Tweek shook hands. With that dorky gesture, their plan was underway.


	2. Welcome to South Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I’m back. And on Valentine’s Day? Insane

Tweek was now on his second cup of coffee as he loaded up the back of Craig’s car with his and Craig’s bags. It was 9 in the morning and the day finally came where Tweek would have to face the biggest acting challenge of his life. He’d have to pretend he was Craig’s boyfriend. Without letting it slip that he wishes he really was.

Tweek had some feelings for Craig that were more confusing than he’d like but he didn’t choose to fall for him. He remembers exactly when his heart first skipped a beat for the boy in a diner all too long ago. It was just some quick dinner that meant nothing until Craig was smiling his most genuine smile yet. Tweek couldn’t tell you what he said to make Craig smile but he could vividly remember and go on about how Craig’s smile was one of those things that was so mesmerizing. 

Ever since then, Tweek just always noticed the small things about Craig that no one else saw. Some things were just unnoticed while others were dorky qualities that he was just embarrassed of. Tweek thought it was adorable how he’d always want to impulse buy any kind of guinea pig related product cause he loved them so much. There’s also how Craig liked to do laundry. Tweek isn’t sure if it’s the warm feeling or fresh smell of the clothes but Craig would always offer to do anyone’s laundry. 

Tweek knocked over something in their room which brought him out of his thoughts. Thankfully Craig was already outside and didn’t witness Tweek have to scramble to pick up the knocked over textbooks and place them back on the desk. They hadn’t packed that much, just some clothes and some extra things, so Tweek handled the bags alone while Craig was on the phone with Tricia outside by the car. 

“So let me get this straight” she began “Your roommate, who you’ve had a crush on for a while now, volunteered to help you convince dad that you are in fact happy and seeing someone. To accomplish this you need me, Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Bebe to go along with this and help you get away with the lie Clyde fabricated instead of just telling the truth. Are you just sleep deprived or do you genuinely not see how needlessly complicated and risky this plan is?”.

Craig heard the snicker that followed this and just scoffed as she gave the somewhat accurate synopsis. Sure the plan is risky but he refused to let his dad win. Besides, Craig had a whole plan for this week. As long as his friends cooperate and he and Tweek seem all lovey dovey then this week can go off without a hitch.

“Look I was put on the spot and I’m not gonna let dad have the satisfaction of feeling right this time. Plus Tweek’s also my friend. He wanted to finally meet you and everyone else so this whole plan is beneficial for both of us. It’s not as one sided as you’re trying to make it sound” he retorted.

Craig began to see Tweek approach the car with the bags slung on his back so he could quickly down the rest of his coffee before they go. Craig decided to quickly wrap up the call so they could get there on time.

“I just need you to comply and relay the information to everyone else. And for our safety please make sure Token is in the same room as Clyde at all times. We seriously can’t have either of our parents cornering him and Clyde ruining our plan. I don’t think Bebe or Jimmy will be a problem but we’ll see. You better not screw me over this week or I swear Tricia-“.

He is cut off by Tweek waving for Craig’s attention to signal that he’s ready to go. Craig waves back in acknowledgement and holds the phone closer to quickly reemphasize the necessary cooperation before hanging up and heading to the car. Once Tweek was secure in the passengers seat and they had left the school parking lot, the planning had begun.

Tweek was looking out his window and fiddling with his seat belt as he started asking plenty of questions. It was important that they knew as much about this fake relationship as they could before they get there. There was no telling how much privacy they’d get after Tweek is introduced so extra planning time would be scarce to say the least.

“So I guess there’s some- gah! Obvious things we should settle first. Like all the small talk stuff. So we obviously would’ve met here and were roommates but when should we say we- ngh! Started dating?” Tweek questioned.

Craig hummed in agreement that they should get that first. “Ok how about 6 months ago?” he supplied. 

The blond nodded, “Sure I think that’s fine. What do people usually ask when you meet the parents?” Tweek was twiddling his thumbs and chuckles as he followed up with the fact that he’s never really dated anyone long enough to get to that point. Something about how others see him as too much of a hassle. Almost like a pet, he points out.

Craig quickly tries to skew the conversation back to where it was to avoid upsetting Tweek. He mentions that a lot of questions asked are common and that they’ll likely have to sell it with the appearance more than with trivial facts. His mom might ask them a few things but Craig said that Tweek could give her any answer and it’d work. His dad will be too busy trying to keep his cool to even bother.

With the conclusion that Tweek will improvise their relationship and Craig will sit and nod made, they sat quietly as the only noise came from the radio. The whole ride consisted of Christmas songs or the latest pop hit, both making Craig feel like his ears would bleed from the repetition. 

“So how do we sell the idea visually? Are we just gonna ngh! Hold hands the whole time?” Tweek said. “I’m not trying to push anything onto you! I just don’t think that’d work”.

He made a fair point, holding hands is kinda   
a sign that people are dating but then again that’s not always the case. Craig shudders at the memory of the time he, Clyde, Jimmy and Token went to Pi Pi’s splashtown, a water park that the younger kids of South Park would usually go to during the summer. 

They were ten and had been excited to use the season passes given to them by Tokens parents. Long story short, Clyde ended up slipping as he was running and got a bloody nose. Craig and Token held his hands as they took him to an employee to ask for help as Jimmy found Tokens parents and informed them of what happened. 

Point is Clyde is a very touchy person who hugs people and gets too close without thinking about it. Tweek holding Craig’s hand might not be obvious enough. He was starting to stress himself out cause of all these little details. Craig wasn’t one to show his emotions or want to tell others what he’s feeling but he was scared. Not only scared of his dad being right but also what Tweek will think of him if he lets his crush on him slip during this week. 

“Well I guess if you’re ok with it we could use pet names”.

Craig nearly hit the breaks as he processed what Tweek had said. He had never imagined half of what was happening to be a reality. Now his fake boyfriend is suggesting that they use pet names for the week.

“God help me” Craig muttered, trying not to show his excitement for such an indulgence by gripping the steering wheel tighter. 

“What did you say Craig?” Tweek chimed in as he leaned a little towards Craig. 

“I-Uh, sure thing honey! Yeah, honey. I thought I’d call you that.” Craig sputtered as he glanced over at Tweek definitely feeling beads of sweat on his forehead. 

Tweeks cheeks shone a little rosy at this comment. Craig thought this was likely out of embarrassment but was relieved to see a smile on the blondes face.

“Yeah, that ngh-! Sounds great. I think we’re ready babe.” 

Craigs nervous laughter would not be able to soothe the leap of his heart from Tweek calling him babe. Only he would know just how fortunate they were that they never got into an accident on the way there. 

After a long drive of approximately 2 hours and 3 cups of coffee for Tweek, the boys finally arrived in South Park. Tweek stared dumbfounded at the small town. It was peppered in fluffy snow for miles which made Tweeks eyes widen in wonder. 

“I can’t believe you gah-! Lived here Craig! It’s so beautiful” Tweek murmured, still looking out the window. He was so close his breath started fogging up his view.

“That’s just a ruse. This place is still hell.” Craig claimed as he clicked his tongue. The town might’ve been a little less problematic with a good sum of its previous troublemakers gone but Craig was informed of Stan and the others visiting frequently. The idea of them influencing his visit repulsed Craig.

Within minutes Craig pulled up to his parents house. It still looked pretty similar to when Craig left. It was a simple two story house painted a generic shade of brown which Craig didn’t mind. It was lightly decorated but ultimately it wasn’t much.

The car came to a halt and the two gathered the stuff out of the back before wanting to and knocking on the door. It was only a second before the door was opened to reveal a red headed girl who looked like she was in high school. Tweek would’ve questioned her devilish smirk had it not been for her speaking directly to Craig.

“Welcome home asshole” she laughed as her eyes scanned between the two. “You really have to thank Clyde personally for this mess. This is the best Christmas ever. Dad is livid”.

Craig groaned and followed in after Clyde. Tweek followed until he was met with Tricia’s hand forcing him to a stop at the doors threshold. She held that same hand out to the rather confused Tweek.

“Tricia Tucker. I’m Craig’s sister. It’s a pleasure to finally meet Craig’s boyfriend” she said in a voice that was more friendly than her greeting. 

“Um I’m T-Tweek. First and last name actually” he clarified as he accepted her hand. Her grip was a bit tight and Tweek worried that this would be some sort of shovel talk.

“Oh I know who you are. Craig’s told me all about you so don’t worry I won’t bother you too much blondie. I think you’d better go find Craig before you get corned and interrogated by our parents” Tricia suggested after letting go of Tweeks hand and holding the door. 

Tweek moved quickly into the house to see Craig not to far from the entrance. There he saw five people he didn’t recognize. There was a brunette boy with a letterman jacket who could be seen holding Craig tightly despite his struggling. Right behind him was a well dressed boy of the same age who wore a purple sweater that looked too expensive for Tweek, a crisp white collared shirt underneath, and loafers. 

Across the room there was a couple sitting on the couch giggling at the reunion. The boy wore a yellow tshirt with a long sleeve underneath and appeared to use crutches. The girl next to him looked right out of a clothing catalog with thick blonde hair, shining blue eyes and had red lipstick that matched her blouse. 

Finally there was a girl that looked closer to Tricia’s age sitting quietly in the corner. She had brown hair tied messily into pigtails and slightly stained clothes that looked second hand. She appeared nervous to speak which only reminded the blonde of himself.

Before he could process any more of what he was seeing, a loud gasp from the boy clinging to Craig caught Tweek’s attention before he soon was also embraced.

“We’re so happy to meet you!” the brunette declared brightly “It’s so good to see that Craig behaved himself long enough to land himself a boyfriend”. 

This comment had the boy roll his eyes as Tweek nervously chuckled in response. The boy behind the brunette stepped forward and extended a hand with a kind smile.

“I’m sorry for Clyde’s enthusiasm, he can be a bit overbearing sometimes but means well. I’m Token Black, a long time friend of Craig’s. It’s wonderful to finally meet you”.

The boys tone was soothing and charming, like velvet to Tweeks ears. It made him a little flustered and a little out of place with his unkempt self. Before he could remain engulfed in that concern, Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulder to have him face where Craig was pointing. 

“Sitting back there is Jimmy and Bebe. I think you’ll like them. The girl sitting by herself is Karen, Tricia’s girlfriend. She’s shy but harmless. She’s just keeping her distance cause she’s also in an awkward position like us.” Craig explained. Tweek felt a little more calm knowing that there was someone else who’d get his concern for this whole situation. 

The clicking of heels coming from the kitchen alerted everyone of the woman who just entered the room. She was a tall blonde in a pretty green dress and black heels. She looked timeless and like she was unstoppable. Tweek knew full well who she was based on Craig’s family photos. This, of course, was Laura Tucker.

“Lunch is ready kids. After this we’re going shopping. Christmas dinner has to be big this year with several more guests so let’s hurry” she informed with a tapping of her right foot. 

Everyone proceeded to leave for the kitchen except Craig who offered to take his and Tweek’s bags to his room. Tweek followed after until Laura stopped him on his way to the door. 

“You must be Craig’s little boyfriend! I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.” Laura said as she ushered him in.

“ I really ngh- appreciate it Mrs. Tucker.” Tweek began “I really have to thank you both for-“.

Tweek was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps, which to Tweek at least sounded powered by anger. Before him stood who he could only assume was Thomas Tucker. He was quite tall like his wife but also wider and felt intimidating in all ways. His hair was red and thick which only matched his outward anger on his face well. 

“So I see it that you’re...Tweek.” He began as the blonde stood there helpless. “We’ve all been *so* excited to meet you. Tell me, how did you two lovebirds even meet? You two seem way to different to be together.” Thomas asked, getting closer to Tweek making him feel like a mouse in his presence.

“I-I uh, well-“

“You can stop trying to scare him” 

Everyone turned to see Craig standing in the room now after dropping off the bags, biting back his anger. He walked up to Tweek and protectively stood between him and his dad while grabbing the blonde’s hand.

“You can bother him later when I’M present. Let’s go honey. I’ll make you some coffee with your lunch” Craig suggested ushering Tweek into the kitchen.

This was all way too much for Tweek. He didn’t know if he could get through this. He felt jittery and terrified and it’s only been 5 minutes. A whole week?! How is he-

“Hey, I can feel your hand shaking. If you’re scared just know I’m here for you. No ones messing with my Tweek while I’m here.” Craig declared, rubbing his thumb gently over Tweek’s knuckles.

Tweek felt his face heat up at the thought that this is what Craig would be like if they were together. For real, he means. He was caring and attentive and would stick up for Tweek only when he needed it.

Maybe one week won’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter! I’m not sure when or if I’ll write chapter three but please let me know if you’re enjoying the story!


End file.
